The Cool Kids and Me
by kiritodragneel
Summary: The Cool Kids, their the most popular group of bad boys in high school and their a big bunch of bullies. Lucy, she's just a normal girl who wishes peace but after a big incident that crashed her reputation through the Cool Kids, her peaceful world turns into a torn world of chaos. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: High school….. High School….. High School….. High School, it is awesome! Yes, totally awesome! You meet totally different kinds of people, normal bitches, nerds, abnormal fools, fangirls and fanboys, desperate wannabes, high and mighty leaders, jocks, popular and kind people, bitchy and slutty chicks and the cool kids or shall I say, the BAD BOYS! …..*sigh*…. So, where are you in those kinds of people?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…. I definitely don't.**

* * *

**The Cool Kids and Me**

_Prologue:_

**Natsu Dragneel-** He's the leader of the cool kids. He's 'Natz' for short. He's really handsome, perhaps one of the most in their group. He's also smart, and I mean really smart, talented and athletic, in fact, he's the team captain of the basketball team. He may have really good qualities but he's the leader of this big bunch of bad boys. I had a crush on him at first, but later on, I realized that he's just some big bitch.

**Gray Fullbuster- **The loyal sidekick of Natsu. People usually call him 'The Big Womanizer'. He's cute and talented, since he's part of the dance troupe. He used to be grouped with the fools but after Natsu found him, he changed a lot and started becoming a bitchy womanizer. He gets close to every girl that he finds cute and then the following day, they get to be couples already like wtf!?

**Laxus Dreyar- **He's the oldest in the group but perhaps the most badass in the group. He may be one year older than them but he's got their charisma. He's really tall, kinda handsome, but he's famous for his skills in boxing. He's also known for kicking the asses of other school's bitches. That's why a guy can't get a meter close to him, except for the cool kids, of course.

**Gajeel Redfox-** Perhaps the ugliest in the group XD, no offense though. I don't get why girls seem to like him but maybe it's because of his strange piercings and his rebellious aura. He seems cool, due to the fact that he has piercings, tattoos, contact lens, and freaky clothes. He also loves nerds for some reason I'm not interested to even know.

**Sting Eucliffe- **He's the big mouth of the group and perhaps one of the most handsome. He's really good in acting and singing but still, he's part of the group. He's not much of the physical bully type but he's more of the emotional bully type. He usually backstabs people and hurt them through social media. He also gets the latest news about everyone's lives in the school due to his own sources.

**Rogue Cheney- **The total opposite of Sting. If Sting's really noisy, then Rogue's really quiet. Even though he's quiet, he attracts all the girls around him. He's also known as the 'Silent Killer' in the group. He kills every girl's heart with his charm. Yes, he's cute but I don't find him that attractive since he's quiet. Although he's one of 'em, he has this side of him which I find really cute.

**Loke Ashton- **He's totally the most handsome in the group like Kyaa! _. He's my crush since elementary like OMG! He's really cute, smart, and athletic. Every time I see him shirtless on the soccer field, it's like my whole body turns hot and I can't explain like Agghhh! He's really good at playing football and tennis and he's really good at playing the instruments like he's part of the school's most famous band! Uggghhh…. He's got everything already but yeah, he's one of 'em. *sigh*… He may be the 'Tear-jerker' in the group but still, I really like him and he's my dream boy like Kyaaa! XD.

* * *

These guys, the cool kids, ruled high school. They're like the kings of high school. Everytime they'd pass by the hallway, everyone would step aside and give way for them and that's just so ridiculous. Of course, if there are bad boys in the school, there'd be also the bitchy and slutty girls otherwise known as 'The Chicks'.

**Juvia Lockser-** The leader of the group. She's currently the girlfriend of Gray who's the big womanizer. She's beautiful, athletic and really fancy. She'd always wear knee-high dress coat with four adorned, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. Who wouldn't think she's sexy? She plays for the tennis team and apparently, she's a good player. The downside is that she's really mean and that she's so plastic like f***.

**Lisanna Strauss-** Not really the sidekick but the right hand of Juvia. She's currently flirting with Natsu which is so weird like f***. Honestly, she's not really that cute, but she's really smart and talented, in fact, she's really good at dancing. She's the sister of Mirajane, one of the prettiest students in school. She's perhaps the flirtiest bitch in the group and loves to be with Natsu's side most of the time.

**Mary Hughes-** Smartest bitch in their group. She's got a really big bust and she really uses them for some purposes. She's known as the 'Player' in the group and just plays with men's hearts. Anyways, she's not really that dangerous as long as you wouldn't fall for her 'playing tricks' which has something to do with her big bust.

**Angel Aguria- **The most annoying bitch in their group. She's like the meanest bitch in their group yet she's not their leader for she's like so idiotic. She's a total idiot and has never passed a single subject. She has an angelic voice but she has a demonic mouth and heart. She's feared by most of the boys for that demonic side of hers.

**Bisca Maulin-** She's their newest 'recruit'. She used to be a desperate wannabe but after Juvia found out about the affair of Bisca and Alzack, she had to get her. Just some mysterious bitch that I don't get and I think that she's not that scary and dangerous. She's always with Alzack by dismissal time and sometimes, I'd find them kissing like wtf!?

* * *

These girls are the queen bees of the school. They go alongside with the cool kids and the two groups rule high school. Of course, high school won't be complete without the other groups or ranks such as the normal bitches, nerds, social climbers, abnormal fools, fangirls and fanboys, and the desperate wannabes.

Here are some of the people that I know that'd belong to the groups:

Normal bitches- Jet, Freed Justine, Alzack Connell, Meredy,

Nerds- Levy McGarden, Evergreen, Macbeth, Yuka Suzuki,

High and Mighty Leaders- Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi, Rufus Lore,

Popular and Kind People- Mirajane Strauss, Hibiki Laytis, Yukino Aguria,

Abnormal fools- Elfman Strauss, Bickslow, Zancrow, Toby Horhorta

Jocks- Jellal Fernandes, Cobra, Lyon Vastia, Orga Nanagear,

Fangirls and fanboys- Milliana, Laki, Eve Tearm, Cheria Blendy,

Desperate Wannabes- Droy, Cana Alberona, Sherry Blendy,

* * *

As for me, I think that I'd belong to the group of the normal people. I don't call myself a nerd, even though I'm smart because I really don't act like one. I'm just normal. I'm a nobody in the school. No one knows me except for my classmates of course. Although I'm like that, I don't wanna be famous. I just don't. You're the center of all the news, and everyone talks about you. That's totally not my type.

I don't get people these days. They think that getting boyfriends and girlfriends are a top priority. *sigh*. Even though I wanted someone to love me, yet I'm not really saying that I'm so desperate for someone to love me, but it seems that no one would. I'm invisible. I'm not beautiful. Yes, I'm smart but guys wouldn't even recognize me.

I remembered that in middle school, I used to have a crush on Natsu but after he formed their group, the hearts in my eyes broke and I've hated him ever since. I hate bad boys except for Loke of course, since he's not acting like one. They think that they rule the school and they think that their badass and the most handsome guys in school, yes, I admit it, they're handsome but they've got an attitude.

Well, as usual, it's just a normal day. Everyday is a normal day. Everyday is always the same. Wake up, take a bath, eat, brush my teeth, get my clothes on, go to school, listen to the teacher, recess, listen to the teacher, sleep for a while, lunch, listen to teacher, go home and so on. It's kinda boring already. There's no twist in my life since day one. *sigh*.

As I walked down the hallway, the crowded hallway, someone called my name. Really!? Someone would call me? That's just so surprising. I usually don't get people calling my name so it's a total surprise now.

* * *

"Hey! Wait. Hoy Heartfilia!" I turned back but all I see are people. Of course, I can't see people immediately with this big pile of crowd. I glanced left to right but no one seems to be looking for me so I kept walking. Figures. It's just my imagination. Maybe I'm just hungry that I'm hearing things. *sigh*

"Hey, can't you wait!? Heartfilia-chan!" I didn't turn my back this time. I continued walking until someone pulled my shirt. I turned around but no one was there. Must be some guys pulling some dirty prank huh? "Hey Lucy, down here, you jerk!" I looked down and saw Levy. Woah. I never knew that she had the height of a ten-year old girl.

"What is it? Were you the one calling my name a while ago?"

"Obviously! Hey Lucy, can you come with me to the rooftop now? Please! I really really need your help right now." I couldn't resist her puppy eyes. I also couldn't resist the butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what to do but after a moment of spacing out, I found myself on the rooftop with Levy. … -_- ….

"So, why'd you drag me here? Did you have some assignment that you need help with? Or a bitch that just bullied you? Sorry girl, but I can't help you with that." I stood up but she pulled me down.

"No. I don't have any assignments that I find hard and no one bullied me. It's just that…..," She stopped. -_- Spit it out, girl. I can already smell the food from the canteen you know even though we're meters away. *sigh* "You know, you're the only one that I could ask….," She stopped again. -_- What's the problem of this girl?! "Lucy-chan, can you please give this letter to Gajeel, please!?" o_o

What did she say!? O_o No way in hell! I wouldn't get close to that bitch. Sorry girl but I gotta go.

"No way in hell! Go do that yourself and don't you ever involve me with that." Whew. I finally said it. She's so annoying like hell. I looked at her and she started crying. What did I just do!

"I know that you're gonna answer that….. sniff…. Sniff….. But you're the only I can ask. Gajeel is your classmate so I figured that I could ask you." Woah. I'm not only Gajeel's classmate. There are tons of people that know Gajeel so you could ask them. "Can you give this to Gajeel please? Erza-senpai told me that I should give this letter to Gajeel that concerns about his conduct but I couldn't bring myself close to him so I thought that I should ask you, which is Gajeel's classmate." Conduct? I should have known.

"Fine. I'm giving it to him. But in exchange, you have to give me some credit. Hmmm…. Let's see….." Maybe a puppet would do. XD "Hmmm…. In exchange, you have to be… MY FRIEND!" What!? 0_0 Word VOMIT. *sigh*. I wish no one heard that except for Levy or else that'd be social suicide.

"OK. Sure. Just give it to him and I can be your best friend." She winked and for the first time in my whole life as a high school student. I'm elated, I actually am. "I gotta go. I'm really hungry." And she left me. *sigh* Honestly, nerds…

So, I abided to our little deal, to hand this letter to Gajeel and then, she becomes my friend. It sounds simple but is like the hardest action to do. I went to their usual spot at the canteen, not even feeling the slightest of fear or embarrassment. Of course, everyone looked at me since I went to the boys, boldly.

* * *

"_Who's that chick and what's she doing with the boys!?"_

"_OMG! She's like so friggin' annoying! That whore!"_

"_That bitch is totally gonna get some from me!"_

"_Isn't that Heartfilia, the normal bitch!?"_

Seriously guys, I can TOTALLY hear you. They were all whispering and backstabbing me, obviously, but I must avoid them. I should do this so that I could have my first friend. *sigh* This thing is totally gonna affect my school reputation….*pfff* .

I went to the usual table of the boys. It was at the farthest left corner of the canteen and you'd really know that they own the place since it's got that big dragon mark on the tables. They were all there. I was three meters away before I thought twice. They were so badass and you could really feel their aura from here.

I slowly walked to their place and breathed in. *pfff*.

"Gajeel! Erza-senpai told me to hand you this letter. It's about your conduct so you m-m-m-m….." I stuttered like hell and it was so embarrassing *kyaaa*. Loke stared at me and his eyes were sparkling. My heart stopped beating for a moment and I was like OMFG! "Y-y-you m-m-might as w-w-well r-r-read it….. Ummm… GOODBYE!"

I tried to run away from them but Gajeel suddenly grabbed my collar. WTF does he want from me!?

"Hey ugly," OUCH! That hit me a thousand times, you byotch! "Read this letter for me!" What the…. Hey, FYI, I'm not your personal maid so don't go ordering things! "What are you waiting for? Read it or I'll smack this over your face." He held his plate with food. FU6K YOU!

"Dear Mr. Natsu," W-w-wait a minute! Why is it addressed to Natsu!? They laughed at me like hell and I turned red. Everyone looked at us, with their mobile phones in hand. "Please meet up with miss Lu-Lu-Lucy Heartfilia and…" How low. I didn't continue and immediately ran but Sting got me and he just smirked and I have nothing to do but continue reading the effing letter. "Please meet up with… Lucy Heartfilia and please leave her…"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, ugly?" Gray asked, with that sarcastic face and they all laughed except for Rogue. How kind!? XP. "Go on. Continue it!" I think they all planned this up!

"Okay! Natsu-san, Erza wrote in this letter that YOU should meet up with me and leave me a…. kiss in the cheek!" Okay, that was totally word vomit and social suicide. I wanted to kill myself so hard! _

Everyone laughed hardly including the cool kids. The Chicks were nearby and laughed so hard while taking a video of us. Everyone took a video of us and it was really embarrassing, especially to Loke. I wanted to punch myself for falling into such a low prank of theirs. I should have known.

I tried to run but Natsu put his foot forward and I stumbled. Everyone continued laughing and the teachers passing by seem to don't give a fuck about it. I stumbled but Natsu got me and my face and his face were facing each other and everyone was like "_Whoaaa! That's totally gonna be mission accomplished! Hahahahaha!"_.

"So, if you want a kiss from me—," I slapped him big time. "What was that for, you bitch?"

"What was that for? You know, you're such a crappy manwhore! No offense but your face looks like the kind of face that I usually see in the jail, you know that bitchy mug face!? Do you think that that prank was funny? Yes, it was really funny for you and the others but watch out! I'm gonna have to take the spotlight away from you someday!" Whew. Lucy, you're such a good trash-talker!

"Whoaaa! This question I'm about to ask, is best related to a song. Ahemmm…." It's totally the end of the world if you sing. byotch! "Who do you think you are!?" Whooaaa… Where's the 'running 'round leaving scars. That was totally lame, byotch!

"Hmph.. Someday, you're gonna be my one in my state. Wait for that day, Natsu Dragneel."

Everyone still had their phones in their hand. Since I can't take it any longer, I grabbed Juvia's expensive mobile phone and threw it into pieces. That was totally AWESOME! Like hell to you, Juvia!

"What in the world did you just do? Do you know that that phone costs more than your life, ugly!?" Whoa. So how much was it? More than zillions? Really!? Fuck u then. "GRAY! Look what Heartfilia did! She threw my phone which costs thousands of dollars into pieces! Punish her, now!" So Gray is your puppet? Whoa!

"What!? Lucy here broke your phone? Don't worry, anyways, admit it to everyone already Juvia. It was just cheap. Don't worry, I'll buy you one." So it costs cheap?! XD What in the world!? That was totally hilarious. "So, why are you staying here any longer? Still waiting for that kiss from Natz huh!? Hahahahaha" Shut up.

I ran away from them. I went to my usual hideout, the abandoned viewing room and cried. It was humiliating for me and it was like the whole world just crashed upon me. *sigh*. Will this continue? I hope not.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

_**Author's Note: So, how was it? Can you relate from it? Well, things will start to be more mean in the next chapter so wait for it, kay?**_

_**P.S: Ashton is not the real last name of Loke and I just made it all up. And about the social groups, I just randomized some of it. XD**_


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews btw! XD**

* * *

**The Cool Kids and Me**

_Friends…._

The bell rang for dismissal. Everyone looked at me with disgust as I walked down the hallway and it was really annoying. They were talking about me and glaring at me. I ran down trying to escape from all of them but suddenly… I bumped into the Chicks, the really bitchy Chicks and fell on the floor. *OUCH*

"_OMG, she's so gonna be humiliated by Juvia now!"_

"_Well, she really deserves it anyway."_

"_Crush her Juvia, crush her!"_

"_That bitch should really know about this hallway. Now, she's doomed. Ha!"_

"Watch where you're going, bitch! Don't you know that we own this hallway? So, never shall anyone disrupt or bump us here, understand!?" She raised her left eyebrow at me. She's got that really mean look and I really can't stand it. She's like so friggin' annoying and I really wanna slap her fucking face off!

"Now, you're totally gonna pay big time!" Hughes clenched her fist. I stood up ready to slap all their faces when suddenly, Juvia slapped me big time. She's already getting into my nerves and I really wanna slap her back but maybe, it's gonna draw the whole school's attention so I didn't fight back.

"Don't you dare stand up before we walk beyond you, bitch! It's this hallway's rules so you gotta follow it. Now, lie down again." Who are you guys to tell me that!? You're just the same as me! Whoa… You think you've got the nerve? "What are you waiting for!? Lie down again!" I followed them like a mere puppy. They walked past me and I was like 'FUCK YOU BITCHES'.

"_Whoaaa!"_

"_Juvia is the Queen Bee, indeed!"_

"_LMFAO! Hahahahaha!"_

"Oh and remember please, don't you dare pull off some embarrassing actions before my boyfriend. The thing you did during lunch time was like so fucking annoying. Asking Natsu a kiss is beyond things already, understand now?" Lisanna snickered at me. Oh yeah, she obviously saw me reading the fucking letter. "Poor bitch."

"Boyfriend? Me? We're totally not couples yet Lisanna. And you don't own this hallway, Juvia. We own this. So, the rules only apply to us. Sorry, so you're not allowed to walk at the center of the hallway as long as we're here." So where's the boyfriend part Lisanna? You're totally busted like hell!

"Oh, looks like they just bullied poor Lucy Heartfilia! Look at her, sitting on the floor helplessly. Awww!" Don't you call me poor, bitch! "So Lucy, what did they do to you? Did they humiliate you?"

"Sorry Sting, but I'm not gonna fall for your pity jokes. And now's not the time for you guys to be starting a war, right? Remember, the Chicks and the Cool Kids always go together." I walked away from them. That was totally relieving like hell.

"Since when was our group going together with the girls group. Never. Maybe it's because of Gray here that somehow, our group and their group are related." Natsu snickered. OH! Gray and Juvia were only the ones connecting the two groups. Sorry Lisanna but bye-bye. Hahahahahaha!

"ummm… Natsu, are you forgetting about me? I'm your girlfriend so we're also the ones connecting the two groups." No, you're not! I so wanna laugh right now but Lisanna's just gonna bully me even more.

"Lisanna, you're drawing too much attention! Angel, can you please drag Lisanna out of here? And Natsu, you're not the only ones who get to own this hallway. We also do." Juvia and the rest of the group didn't stop and walked past through the boys like it was a normal day. *sigh*.. I really wanted to see some word war.

"Hey Lucy, don't just walk away from us without saying some 'thank you!'" Gray yelled. Do you really need to shout it out? –IGNORE- "Hey, don't you ignore us! Hey, I'm talking to you and when someone's talking…." Gray just grabbed my hand suddenly. "Listen when someone's talking." He glared at me like a demon and he like twisted my arm like hell, OUCH!

"Gray, don't twist her arm too much. She might be admitted to the hospital and we might be of fault because of you, so stop it." Whoa, Laxus is being protective. Really? This must be some kind of joke. Gray broke free my arm and just smirked at me. "Now ugly, can you please step aside now!" Oh yeah, Laxus is one of them.

I stepped aside for them to walk through like THE KINGS OF THE HALLWAY. They're really SOBs and I really can't help but do what they say or I'm gonna be in pretty big trouble. Why are they so annoying!?

* * *

"Lucy, can you come with me! Please!" Levy is here again needing help. I wanna say 'no' for what she has DONE to me 3 hours ago. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been humiliated at the canteen like hell. I wanna avoid her but I really can't help but pity her because of her puppy eyes. "Please!?"

"Fine. Just don't involve me with some EXTRAORDINARY expedition again like last lunch time." Well, I have to emphasize to the 'extraordinary' part since it was really fucking hell like Arghh…

"Okay, so can you come with me to the library? I need to say something to you…. in private." She grabbed my hands we both went to the library, to be specific, in a dark corner of the library where no one can see you since it's some kind of a hideous place.

"So what are you gonna say to me anyway?"

"Lucy, I'm sorry for what happened during lunch time." I knew it. She's totally gonna apologize for what she DID to me. "Actually, it wasn't Erza-senpai who asked me to hand the letter to you but it was actually Natsu. I was scared of him and I need to do what he ordered me or else, I'm dead. I didn't know they're gonna pull some kind of big prank on you. Sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" OF COURSE NOT!

"Y-Y-Yeah… I'm forgiving you. Anyways, no one could actually decline Natsu's orders right? I hope that this will be the last time that you'll be doing this to me since the experience during lunch time was really painful." I couldn't resist her puppy eyes. Well, just forgive and forget, not revenge and regret.

"Yay! So, can we be friends starting today?" She hugged me and offered her hand to me. It was kinda a heartwarming moment so I shook her hands.

"Yeah. We can totally be friends." Whoo! I had my first friend in school and whew, it's like winning the jackpot prize in a game show. She hugged me again. It's even tighter than her last hug. Awwww…..

"Okay, since I'm already your friend, I'm telling you everything I know about every student in school including the Cool Kids and the Chicks. I may just be some random nerd but I've got some reliable sources of info in our school. It's pretty cool, right?" Cool. I never knew that nerds could actually be big gossipers. I really underestimated them like hell. "So, who do you wanna know about first?"

"Is this some kind of backstabbing cuz you know, I hate backstabbing other people. But if it isn't, then let's start with the worst man in school, NATSU." If she knows everything about everyone in school, then why not know about the worst man in school first. This is totally gonna be fun, if isn't backstabbing of course.

"Well, this isn't considered backstabbing since I'm just sharing information I know to you. Anyways, Natsu, we all know of him as a smart person, yeah… He's the captain of the basketball team and he knows how to play the piano. He's really talented …" I know that already so can you please expound more! "He's really talented but he's the leader of the big bunch of bad boys in the school. To start off, he's not just a normal smart bitch that you know…."

"What did you just say!? He's more than your normal smart bitch!?" I was kinda freaking out already because maybe he's actually a genius freak.

"Yeah. Didn't you know? He's actually the school's valedictorian in elementary school. He didn't show up that time since rumor says that he's shy about it. Due to his absence, you were the valedictorian, right Lucy?" I remember that. The valedictorian of the school went missing and I have to replace him. I didn't know it was actually Natsu!

"I was the valedictorian during elementary school yet no one acknowledged me at all since everyone thought that I'm just a replacement. To tell you the truth, that moment actually ruined my whole school life. Because of it, I'm sort of an outcast right now and I'm almost invisible in our school." *sigh*. I have to tell her my story, my sad story of how I became a nobody.

"Oh, I'm really really sorry for saying that. I must have hurt your feelings, didn't I?" She patted me as I started to weep. "Should we still continue this? Maybe you need some kind of sleep now." Awww… She's such a concerned friend.

"Let's not continue this. I'm getting kinda emotional right now. Sorry." I stood up and walked away. That topic was the most annoying one I've ever heard. *sigh*. I really need to go home now. It's already past 5:30 now.

* * *

I walked down the street, always looking down. Our house is just one kilometer away from school so I can just walk it down. I continued walking, remembering what Levy has told me and I can't get it off my mind. It's stuck in there like it was glued in my brain and there's no way to get it out.

"Who's there?" I turned around since I noticed a shadow behind me. It turned out to be Rogue. Don't tell me he's following me and stalking me on my way home. That's just totally awkward. "Are you following me?"

"Dream on. My house is just as the same street as yours so I'm always going through this route. Don't get too cocky just because someone's behind your back." It was the first time I heard him talk and his voice was really sexy like a cool singer. "Don't stare at me like that. You'll fall in love with me." Whoa! The nerve he's got!

"I'm not staring at you. Hmph." I continued walking and ignored him. There was an awkward silence as he was still behind me when my house is just 300 meters from here. "Where's your house anyway? Plus why do you know that you and I live on the same street? Were you always following me?"

"Excuse me. Of course, I know that you and I live on the same street since our house are beside each other. Simply saying, we're neighbors." Eh? We are neighbors!? No way in hell! "Speechless."

I ran away from him since our house is just near. I locked the gates and knocked on the door. He stared at me wearing that smirk on his face, it was kinda sexy of him to smirk but still, he's one of them and there's totally no way in hell that I'd fall in love with one of them.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia! Do you know what time is it?" Mom opened the door with that demonic face. Shoot, it's already past 6. I'm doomed. I looked at Rogue and he was laughing. Damn it. That bitch! "Don't you look ignore me! Look at me, little girl! You're staying outside of this house until 7. If I see you go outside, you're totally not going to eat dinner, understand?" She grabbed my bag and went inside.

"Pity you, Lucy." Damn this bitch. He's still there by the gate watching me. He's totally not a stalker. He shouldn't be. "So, what are you gonna do now? Sit in there like a person waiting for the end of the world?" Rogue's got this opposite side of himself huh? He's silent by day but bigmouth by night.

"What else can I do? Eat, when food is inside our house? Read, when mom got my bag? Play, like a crazy bitch? Go out, or I'm doomed? Of course, sitting here waiting for a miracle is the only option." Whoa! I just talked back big time to one of the Cool Kids. That's gotta be some achievement.

"Well, you can go to my house. You can eat there plus you can have sex with me." He winked. SEX!? This guy's got some psycho problems! He's crazy like hell thinking that I'd have sex with him. No way am I gonna do that. "Just joking. You can go to my house and eat yourself out. But if you really wanna do that thing, I'm not rejecting it." Pervert! .

"Perverted freak! Didn't you hear what my mom said? I'm not allowed to go outside of this house. Yes, I'm hungry, but mom cooks best for me so that can wait." Yeah, mom cooks best for me. She knows everything I want to eat and she's like an awesome cook at a fancy restaurant.

"Aren't you thinking? You're already outside of the house. Your mom really needs to think even deeper, you know? Anyways, there's pizza at our house and some teriyaki. Yummy, isn't it? How long is your tummy gonna last if you know that your neighbor's having some delicious food?" He winked again at me. Yeah, his wink is really sexy but it's a big NO-NO for me. "So, what's your decision? Eat at my house or sit there like a zombie?"

"If you're really having pizza, then I guess I can eat in your house for 10 minutes. But the problem is, what if my mom's gonna go out and see nothing? Can you figure out a way?" I'm totally not being friendly with this bitch! But my stomach couldn't stand its butterflies anymore.

"That's not my problem anymore. If you wanna go at my house, that's your decision so do something about it." He's right. I gotta do something but what? "Why don't you just leave a note that you're in my house for some kind of study group? Look, I just gave the answer to your problem? Notice how helpful I am." Dream on, kid. He's totally got a big mouth by night. It's kinda annoying me now.

"Okay. Look, don't get the wrong idea. I just wanna go to your house not because I have a crush on you but I can't stand anymore the butterflies in my stomach, get it?" I'm worried now. What if mom would figure out that I just ate at Rogue's house and she'd barge in their house and grab me? That'd be disastrous like hell.

Rogue assisted me as I was climbing out of the gate, not making too much noise. He held my hips and put me down. It's not sugar-sweet. It's totally not sweet or romantic.

* * *

We got inside their house. It wasn't that big, in fact, it's just the same size as our house. I didn't know that some of the Cool Kids wouldn't be a rich bag like Sting and Gray. We went into the dining room and there it is, the pizza and some teriyaki. Saliva's going down now.

"Rogue, don't you live with your parents?" That was totally word vomit. That question in my mind just sputtered out of my mouth like hell. He ignored me. Good, he must have not heard my question. "Let's eat. Itadakimasu!"

I ate two slices of pizza and one stick of teriyaki. Well, that's enough to fill in the hunger. I looked at Rogue, and he was in serious mode, back to the self that I know of, the silent one. There was an awkward silence as we were the only ones inside their house. I thought that he had a maid but it seems that no one was inside their house other than us.

"Rogue, where's everybody? Do you live by yourself? I thought that you had a maid." I had to ask out of curiosity plus to fill in some talk since it was really silent like in a rainforest. "umm.. Did the maid go out suddenly?"

"Lucy, stay a little longer please." What the hell!? No way in hell am I gonna stay longer. "Please?" From serious mode, I caught a glimpse of his sadness. Maybe that was just my imagination. I must be seeing things already. There's no way one of the Cool kids would be sad since they're the kings of high school.

"No way in hell! I'm going out now. I've had enough food. Bye-bye." As I walked to the door, he grabbed my hand and pushed me to the sofa. W-w-wait a minute! This is totally going beyond something. We're totally not having sex! Never! "Get away from me, you perverted freak! I knew it. You're just the same as them. You're just some pervert who just wants some action, sorry but you're not gonna get that from me. Maybe you can get that from Juvia or Lisanna or any one of the Chicks." Okay, I'm mad now.

"Who told you that I wanna have sex with you? Actually, I'm going to tell you something." Lucy, you're going too overboard. I wanna slap my face off right now. *sigh*. That's what happens if you continue to watch some fan service anime.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't like to experience that kind of stuff at this age. I'm really sorry. And ughh… Okay, I'm staying a little longer." I wanna say something but looking at Rogue's face, I think he needs somebody by his side. "So what were you going to say anyway? Say it fast because time goes by really fast and my mom would have already noticed something."

"umm.. About your question earlier, I heard it. I just don't wanna talk about my parents to anyone including them. Can we just get into my room? It's a lot more ventilated there and it's more private." Private my ass. This is getting more suspicious by the moment. Ugh…

We went upstairs and inside his room. He locked it. OMG! We're totally not gonna do it! I wanna go home so badly now. Mom, save me from this freak! T_T *sigh* I'm over exaggerating now.

"Look, I'm just telling this to you because I think that I can trust you. I don't tell this to anyone in the group and I never told this to anyone else. So, this thing is only between the two of us." Whoa! I'm feeling so proud that he shared a secret that never told to anyone XD. "Actually, I'm living alone. The pizza and teriyaki, I just bought them yesterday and heated them today. There's no one else here and usually, I don't let anyone inside the house including the guys."

"So wait, this is really private, isn't it?" Curiosity kills.

"Yeah. Let me continue. Where do I get the money? Maybe you'd ask that. To tell you the truth, I work on part-time jobs at the middle of the night like working in 24-hour cafes that's why in the morning, I'm so sleepy and I usually just sleep in class. Well, I don't tell this to anyone including the guys because I don't wanna drop myself out of them. I don't want to be alone again." I could really relate with this guy. He's just like me, a used-to-be loner. *sigh*. "I want to stay in the group. I want everyone in school to know me and acknowledge me. That's why I don't tell this secret to anyone else because it might get me out of the group."

"Rogue, I feel you. But, you don't have to involve yourself to them. Rogue, you're a nice guy unlike them all except for Loke, of course." Shit! Word vomit again.

"Wait! You know Loke that much? You think that he's kind? Really? Who are you? Wait! You have a crush on Loke, don't you! That's totally hell. Whoo!" Shut up, you bitch. Shit! Now this guy's gonna spread it to the whole school. Please don't. I beg you. T_T "Don't worry because your secret is safe with me. I don't like to gossip or talk too much by the day so yeah." Yes!

"Don't get the wrong idea! Loke is not my crush! Plus, you're going off-topic. If you're just gonna talk about Loke, then I have to go back now." Please go back to the topic now. I really don't wanna talk about Loke like hell!

"Well, you can go now. Anyways, I'm done storytelling. Bye-bye!" Fuck you bitch. *sigh*. This bitch is totally getting on my nerves now. Pfft. "Lucy, thanks by the way. I had a fun time talking to you. Maybe you can come again tomorrow, talk about life and other stuff. Don't worry, I'm not like them."

"Y-You're welcome. Anyways, good night." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Are we considered friends now? "So, are we friends now?" Shit! Why am I always having word vomit today?

"Sure. We can be friends only by night but we're not allowed to be friends when I'm in school." Yeah, I understand. He doesn't want to be ruined just because of me. Figures. *sigh*

I walked downstairs and left him in his room. Before I opened the door, I noticed that it was still 30 minutes before seven. Whew. I think that mom wouldn't notice that I just ate and talked here. I opened the door, closing my eyes first. As I opened it, there they are, the Cool Kids. W-W-Wait! The Cool Kids?!

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I don't ship RoLu much but I guess this chapter has too much hints on it. Loke's not getting enough action huh.. Maybe the next chapter will be kinda featured for him. XD**_

_**P.S: Rogue's voice in the anime is really sexy. You should hear it out XD**_


	3. Chapter 2: Feeling Sick

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

* * *

**The Cool Kids and Me**

_Feeling sick….._

As I walked down the stairs, leaving Rogue in his room, I began to think that what if that all of it was a lie. Everything that he said was a lie and I just fell into a bitchy trap. What if all of the Cool Kids would show up as I opened the door? That would be totally disastrous like hell.

I opened the door gently and closed my eyes, hoping that they weren't there. As I opened my eyes, I saw them. They all stood there like statues and they stared at me like I was their target. Goodbye Lucy Heartfilia, you're totally going to be dead.

"Lucy, what are you doing there? Daydreaming? Thinking about life?" Rogue came downstairs and shook me. Shit. I must be hallucinating already. "You're breaking down into a cold sweat, you know. Is something bothering you?" Whew. Good thing that all of that was just a hallucination.

"No. I just thought that I saw them standing there like statues. Silly, isn't it?" Rogue nodded. He raised his left eyebrow and slapped me. "What did you do that for, you punk!?

"Stop daydreaming. Maybe you're just sleepy so you might as well GO OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GO BACK TO YOURS." Whoa! Such a bipolar. I walked away and climbed up the gate of our house. It looks like that mom didn't notice me go out so I just simply sat there by the door again, waiting for her to go out now and get me inside of the house. _ Tonight was totally an extraordinary night.

I waited there by the door for about an hour and mom didn't come out. I tried knocking a gazillion times but she won't come out. The lights are on inside yet it seems that mom isn't inside. I wanted to call for Rogue's help but I know that he's just gonna pull some trick on me again. *sigh* I think that mom knew that I wasn't studying since the note I left wasn't here anymore. I'm totally gonna sleep here now. -_-

"YO! Why you sleeping there like a sloth? Wake up!" I rubbed my eyes as someone called my undivided attention. I was already dreaming about Loke until this guy came. As my eyes became clearer, I saw Rogue by the gate on his bike. I guess he's off to his night jobs again. "Didn't your mom let you in?" He climbed up the gate and sat beside me. I wanted to stop him but I just felt really weak by the moment.

"No. I guess that she already slept the moment I went here. I think that she's really mad at me. Anyways, you're trespassing, you know." I wanna go back to sleep but this guy here is just frigging annoying me. "Go away, you jerk. What if mom's gonna see you? You're not the one going to be doomed but it's surely gonna be me."

"Well then, you could sleep in my house if you don't want to get sick lying on that cold floor. It's totally free." Rogue did his sexy wink again. I really wanna sleep on a bed now but I gotta say a 'no' because he's got this perverted mind and the anger of my mom's just gonna stack up, I guess.

"I'm totally gonna sleep in your house. Never in a million years." Rogue didn't insist and he climbed up the gate again and rode his bike again. "Bye-bye!" I waved my hand and looked at the night sky. It's totally dark already and I'm sure that it's past 11 or 12 now. I should have stayed here… -_- and I shouldn't have gone with that perverted freak.

I looked inside again and the lights were still on. My mom usually turns the lights off if we're already going to sleep so I guess that she went somewhere else if she didn't sleep. I went to the backdoor, hoping that the door isn't locked. As I turned the doorknob, the door opened. T_T I'm so idiotic. I slept for over two hours and I didn't even try opening the back door. How foolish of you, Lucy Heartfilia.

I crept inside and tip-toed, hoping that I won't attract mom's attention. I continued walking until I reached the stairs. Whew. I finally made it inside. I turned off the lights and went upstairs, still tip-toeing. I walked to my room and went inside. I turned on the lights, locked the door, and hit the bed. *sigh* I hope that mom's not gonna notice everything that happened.

* * *

I woke up, still stressed about everything that happened last night. Was all of that a dream? Being friends with Rogue and having to sleep on the cold floor outside? Was all that just some freaking nightmare? *sigh* I just did my daily morning routine. Take a bath, get my clothes on, eat and brush my teeth. Mom was acting normal as if nothing happened last night. Whew. I escaped the wrath of my mom.

"Bye mom, I'm off to school." Mom nodded and I walked to school. The school was still far away and I'm already tired even though I just walked 50 meters. This must have been the effect of sleeping on the cold floor on a cold windy night.

"Yo ugly! Feeling tired walking to school? Pity you!" Natsu yelled as he opened his car's window. Shut up, bitch. What if you're in my place? I'm sure that you're gonna feel the pain of having to walk to school. Shit… I'm totally feeling tired now. Natsu was still there and it's as if my world's turning black. I'm feeling dizzy. SHIT!

* * *

I opened my eyes and I could smell the scent of a clinic. The blanket's on me and everything was white. I'm in the clinic, for sure. I wanna go back to sleep but the clock says it's already 9:30. I must have missed my first class, for sure. *sigh* If only I knew that the backdoor was open last night, I wouldn't have slept on the cold floor and I wouldn't have been sick now.

"Oh. You woke up already." That voice, that sexy voice, it belongs to… "Are you feeling okay already?" It's Loke! Kyaaaaa! _ My heart's gonna die right now. I'm totally gonna die right now, not because of sickness, but because of…. Kyaa! _ He sat next to me and he looked at me with his glasses glimmering like hell. _ I'm feeling so hot right now.

"W-W-Why are you here? Were you the one that brought me here?" Please say YES! I beg of you, Loke. Please say yes.

"Yeah. I was the one who brought you here." I'm totally gonna die of happiness right now! My whole world is turning around not because of my sickness, but because of what Loke did to me. Kyaaa! "I saw you lying on the street 2 hours ago and you were totally unconscious. Are you sick?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. Sorry if I was sort of a burden to you. Anyways, thank you. Thank you for bringing me here unlike someone you know who was there on the scene and wasn't the one who had the initiative to help me." I was obviously talking about Natsu. He was there the whole time yet he didn't even help me. The nerve of that guy!

"Well, since you already woke up, I'm off. The nurse said that you can already go as you wake up so I guess that you can already go since you already woke up. But if you're still feeling tired, you can still continue to sleep." Loke stood up and looked at me. He's so cute with that brown hair and eyeglasses. Ahhh… Such hotness! XD

"I'll go back to class now. I'm not really the lazy type and I really need to go to class so that I can catch up." I stood up as well, even though my legs were still feeling shaky.

"Sounds good. I'll carry you then." What!? He will carry me to my classroom? Is this some sort of a dream? Is this a continuation of my dream last night? No. It must not be. It should be true. Kyaa! He carried me. "So, what's your class again?" He carried me like I was his wife and it was so romantic like hell!

"Class 11-B is my class." Loke just smiled and he walked. I don't want to be a burden to him but I guess that I'm still tired and I can't afford to walk again in long distances. The students by the hallway looked at us and glared at me like I was a leech to Loke. "Loke, you can put me down, you know. You're just gonna be humiliated by the others." Loke didn't mind and continued walking to my classroom.

"Here's your classroom. I'm glad that I could be of help." Loke winked and he ran to his classroom. I wanted to scream 'thank you' but I really don't want to attract attention so I just went inside the classroom. Everyone looked at me and I'm sure they still remember that freaking canteen and hallway incident.

"Yo Heartfilia! Ditching class, huh? Hahaha!" Alzack laughed then everyone laughed. There was no teacher so they have the right to bully me again. *sigh* I wish that someone would come in and save me from all this shit.

"Ahem…. Good morning Class 3-B. May I know where Miss Lucy Heartfilia is?" Me? I turned around and I was shocked as suddenly, Erza-senpai was in front of me. -_- Doesn't she know that the person she's looking for is right in front of her? Is that how unpopular I am?

"Senpai, what do you need from me?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow as if she wasn't expecting that I am Lucy Heartfilia. But, she grabbed my hand and dashed away. Whew. At least I'm out of that hell of a classroom.

She brought me to the Student Council's office and all the Student Council members were sitting there, staring at me like everyone. Standing by the window and staring outside was Jellal-senpai, the treasurer, he used to be my crush in middle school but ever since I met Loke, I forgot him. Next to him is Yukino Aguria, the sister of Angel Aguria, she's the sergeant at arms of the council. Sitting by the sofa is Kagura Mikazuchi, the vice president of the Student Council. Next to her is Freed Justine, the 12th grade representative and standing there by the table is Rufus Lore, the secretary.

"Who is she, Erza?" Kagura asked. She's a really scary bitch yet I respect her since she handled the school very well when Erza-senpai is away.

"She's going to be one of the runners for the 11th grade representative. Well, someone recommended her to me so I brought her. Since there are already 3 runners, then it's settled." What? I'm running for 11th grade representative? When did I say that I want to be one? And wait… Someone recommended me to her!? Who might be that bitch!?

"Erza-senpai, can I back out? I'm not vying for 11th grade representative and you know well that I can't cope well with the other students so I think that I don't belong here." I tried explaining to her but I think she ignored me, along with everyone else. -_- Is this how cruel Student Council leaders are? *sigh* If only I knew that Erza's gonna let me run for 11th grade representative, then I should have stayed in the clinic.

"Lucy Heartfilia, there's gonna be a meeting later for the runners for 11th grade representatives. All of us will be there and the principal will be there, so if you don't come, prepare for the worst." Erza was really scary as she made her eyes bigger and bigger emphasizing that I really should come and there's nothing I can do about it since the principal's coming. *sigh* More trouble is crashing upon me.

"Can I at least know who the other runners are? Please." I hope that none of them would be there and some normal jerks would be the runners.

"Good that you ask. The other runners would be Loke and… Jellal!"

"The other one would be Natsu… Isn't it great that he's running?" Jellal continued. And the whole world crashed upon me again. I knew it. Natsu would be the one who would recommend me to Erza so I'd be humiliated for the speech thing. That bitch is totally the worst of all. He's totally gonna pay big time!

"Whew. Two of those jerks are running so maybe, we won't have any problem anymore. Anyways, I gotta go for the next class. See you later, Heartfilia." Rufus held my chin and I could really feel his breathing. Shit. Some pervert. Is he like a pervert or is he just some ordinary playboy!?

"I gotta go too. By—."

Someone knocked on the door as Rufus left. I stopped since I recognized that voice. It's obviously Loke's! Shit. My knight in shining armor is here again to save me from this black tigers! I opened the door, without hesitation, and… FVCK!

"Oh, it looks like miss ugly is here. Hello, Heartfilia! It's nice to see you able to walk again." Fvck you, Natsu. I thought that it was gonna be Loke, but it was actually the worst man that ever lived, Dragneel. He walked inside casually, and he was like disrespecting the other Student Council members. "Hello, Erza-senpai! What did you need me for?"

"Where's Loke? Didn't I tell you to bring Loke here?" Erza was now furious. She was angry at Natsu and she was like a demon from the underworld. Just as about she was going to grab Natsu's ear, Loke came inside. Finally, my savior is here. "Oh, there you are, Loke." Such a bipolar Erza-senpai is.

"Why are they here? I thought that the meeting is later."

"Well, you three are gonna be left here. You three are gonna have to practice your speeches for tomorrow and your speech for later. The principal's coming so you've got to do it finely." Erza-senpai winked and she left. Kagura, Yukino, Jellal and Freed were still here, observing us.

"Don't do some petty things while we're gone especially you, Natsu Dragneel." Kagura glared at Natsu and she left. As she left, everyone followed her then except for us three who were left in the Student Council room. Now this is what you call awkward.

"Whew! We're finally in the Student Council Room. Now, to start off our session, let's keep all the money the treasurer kept in their small bank!" Keep all the money? Isn't that stealing already? Natsu, you're such a bitch.

"Keep the money? You little bitch! Jellal-senpai was entrusted for that and if you're gonna keep all the money, he's totally gonna be at fault. So I say, don't ever do it." Natsu ignored me like and opened the safe. He knew the password? How? Money was inside and he smirked and snickered as he gazed at the money inside the safe. "Stop it, Natsu! You're such a… You're such a heartless psycho freak!"

"I'm a freak? Can't you understand the meaning of jokes? I was just joking around, you ugly! I'll never steal because I've got riches already. Plus, why are you talking back to me? Who are you to talk back to me, huh? After all I've done-." Loke punched Natsu. He breathed heavily and covered me. Natsu didn't fight back and just smirked around. Serves him right.

"Natsu, stop it. You're already bullying here. She's helpless already and I know that you know that she's sick for today so please, stop it." I wanted to cry for how much Loke worried for me but I don't want to be bullied by this freak again who was just punched by my savior.

"Fine, I'll stop. I won't harm her again." Natsu stood up and just sat on the sofa. Loke must have tolerated him. Whoa! Is Natsu afraid of Loke? Loke is really everything. I really love him now. "I-I gotta go to the comfort room. I'm just gonna relieve myself." Natsu just stuttered. I know that he's scared of Loke so I win this time around. Ha! That bitch is actually a scaredy-cat huh?

"You shouldn't have seen that." Loke placed his palm at his face and sat down.

"What!? I shouldn't have seen you punch Natsu?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm glad that you ran for 11th grade representative. You don't know how glad I am to see you run for the Student Council. I thought that it would be just some normal jerk again but as I saw you, I was elated." Loke held my hand and gazed at me. I'm totally gonna die right now. My heart's already palpitating like hell and I'm totally speechless!

"S-S-So you weren't the one who recommended me to Erza?

"Huh? Someone recommended you to join the Student Council?" Loke looked shocked and wasn't expecting that coming.

"Yeah. Someone recommended me to Erza-senpai knowing that I'm not the social type. It's really a bitchy thing to do. But I'm also glad that I'd see you run for 11th grade representative as well. It's just that Natsu's here. That freak is here with us." Loke sighed and just put his arm around my shoulders. It was really awkward since it was just the two of us until Natsu came back, with his fist clenched.

* * *

_**A/N: Whew.. Another chapter done! XD**_


	4. Chapter 3: An errand

**A/N: Tnx for the follows, favs and reviews :3**

* * *

**The Cool Kids and Me**

_An errand …._

Loke and I kept on talking about student life and we were like close friends already considering that he shared to me how he joined the bad boy group and his goals in life. He kept on blabbering stuff, yet I didn't listen to them. I just closed my eyes and imagined that we were in an isolated island, just the two of us, but I know that won't happen. He continued talking, until Natsu came in, with his fist clenched.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Loke asked, worriedly.

Natsu didn't reply and just sighed as he unclenched his hand. "This is becoming awkward, y'know. We're staying here until dismissal time and we need to have our speeches by then. Fvck that redhead bitch, putting me into this," He complained, as he sat down next to me. What!? Next to me? Okay, so I'm in between these two guys and it's getting really awkward like hell! _

There was a filling silence in the room, and the only noise to be heard is the sound of the clock ticking. Loke by my right, looked half-asleep, with his eyes wide open yet his mouth closed like it's zipped. Natsu, on the other hand, just stared at the window like a zombie. The silence is really freaking me out now -_-. I wish that someone would barge in and cause some noise, at least.

An hour passed and the silence was still there. It felt like the room contained some dead air. Loke was now reading a magazine and Natsu already slept and cuddled on the other sofa. "Lucy, I hate you! Lucy, I hate you! Lucy, I hate you!" Natsu muttered, endlessly. That freaking bitch is muttering how he hates me so much while he's asleep that it makes me wanna bite him off.

"He's cute when he's asleep, isn't he? He usually does that and we really get used to it even though he says most of the time that he hates us all. Gray and Natsu even had a week-long fight in which they didn't even utter a single word to each other. Funny, isn't it?" Loke smiled and closed the magazine he was reading.

"Yeah, it's kinda cute and funny but it annoys me, due to the fact that he says it **every **second," I really need to emphasize the 'every' since he really says it almost everytime.

The clock hand already pointed at two and fifty-five. Natsu kept on muttering on how he hates me and Loke was back to his half-asleep state. It's one of the most boring hours of my life, considering the silence and the dull feeling of the room. "Hey Lucy, I'm just gonna squeeze my lemons out. I'll be back in a minute or two," Loke stood up and went outside, leaving me with Natsu. -_-

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Die in hell, you jerk!" Natsu still blabbered about hate and stuff and I really don't wanna think that it's me he's talking about anymore. "You jerk, putting me into this! You should just die and burn in hell!" I put on the earphones that were in my pocket all this time and ignored everything Natsu blabbed. Finally!

*ring ring*

"Hey Lucy, wake up now. It's already dismissal," Loke shook my shoulder as the bell rang for dismissal. I fluttered my eyes open and stretched my arms and yawned for a little bit.

"Where's Natsu?" Well, the pink-haired jerk isn't cuddling on the sofa anymore so I just gotta ask about it.

"He already went home. He said that he still needs to finish his Physics report so he has to go home really early. Since he left, Erza-senpai became furious and ordered us to go home instead. She said that the runners need to be present but since Natsu went home, the meeting would have to be cancelled." Loke replied as he stood up and fixed my hair that seemed to look like a witch's hair.

"That jerk… Ugghh, he makes my temper go so high and annoys me so much like hell!"

"I think we should go. Erza-senpai said that we need to go out of the room as soon as you woke up or else we'd be fried meat in no time." Loke laughed, considering that as a joke I guess. "It's funny, isn't it? Erza-senpai's jokes are making me laugh so hard that it makes my tears jerk out," He continued.

I just nodded, even though I didn't find that funny. Yes, it's true that it's ridiculous for us to be fried meat if we didn't follow Erza-senpai's orders but I guess that that joke just didn't tickle me for a single bit. Loke frowned, seeing that I didn't laugh so he just grabbed my hand and we both went outside of the room. "I'll be going now. Bye," I said and ran to my classroom.

As I continued running to my classroom, I happened to stumble onto one of the Student Council members, the 12th grade representative, Freed Justine. "Oh, it's you, newbie girl. They say that girls running and not looking on what's in front of them by the hallway would stumble into a handsome guy. Do you… believe in that?" He asked. -_- I thought that he's going to be normal but I guess he's like a psycho as well.

"No. I usually bump or stumble into guys and they're not even handsome. Sorry, but I have no time to talk to you," I continued to run and avoided him. I looked back at him and he just winked and flipped his bangs. I looked in front again and it was too late as I stumbled onto another guy, and this time it's worse.

"Watch where you're going, blonde freak," I bumped into one of the worst students in campus, Laxus Dreyar. He raised his left eyebrow at me and stared at me like I was a pile of dirt. "Are you just gonna stand there, not setting aside? Remember what Natsu said about his hallway? Always set aside when one of us is around," Laxus kicked me and walked through me.

I wanna kill him for doing that. It hurts so bad that it felt like the organs inside my body are gonna be destroyed into pieces. I held my stomach, the part where he kicked me and just went inside the room instead. "Aughh… My stomach hurts! Uhhh…." I sat down by my desk and squeezed my stomach so hard and screamed in pain. It really hurts! T_T "Somebody, help me!" I yelled.

"You don't have to scream, you know. If my kick really hurts, then maybe I can bring you to my house for a little first-aid," That voice from the hallway…. It's from Laxus. Is he….. Is he going to help me after kicking me? *sigh*. These guys surely have personality quirks, huh?

"What!? No. I can just go to the clinic. I don't need your help. You can go no—," In just a second, I was already on Laxus' shoulder as he carried me. Okay, so that was so sweet for him to do that but don't get the wrong idea! I will never ever fall in love with one of them. Laxus started walking and he surely paralyzed me for a second there. "W-Wait, my bag, I need to get my bag," He didn't reply. He just ignored me huh!? This guy surely has some psycho problems.

"_This girl, she's so flirty!"_

"_I know right! First, she flirted with Natsu, then I heard that she and Rogue have some secret relationship and what's more, she's with Loke and Natsu in the SC room hours ago. Just the three of them!"_

"_Eww… She has some big dreams, doesn't she?"_

"_The nerve of that bitch, seducing Laxus and making him carry her! Ughh!"_

I can clearly hear these bitches backstabbing me. Won't they ever stop? "Don't mind 'em. They're just some bitches in campus that want to be so high. I hear them all the time and even though I just wanna smack them off, I pity their thin and soft bodies," Laxus said. For a moment there, I saw him smile at me but I guess that was just a hallucination or something. Laxus, who's heartless, wouldn't smile. Some hallucination I have!

Laxus kept on walking and waited by the large gate. A medium-sized car that looked like one of those famous BMWs stopped by and Laxus went inside. "Where are you really taking me? You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" I was kinda trembling in fear that Laxus would do something bad to me, like rape or something worse.

"Look, your stomach hurt cuz I hit it and you can't even afford to walk such a long distance so I think that you should stay at my house for a while and you could rest there, I guess," Laxus… Laxus… Laxus, did he just blush!? Whoa! First, I saw this heartless jerk smile and now, I saw him blush. Okay, I'm really must have intake some kind of drugs that made me see things that couldn't be true.

"Umm…. Laxus, why are you-," Okay, Laxus just covered my mouth up.

"Why am I kind to you as of the moment? I'm not being kind to you. I just wanna return the favor. We're so mean to you and you'd just be there, lying on the floor, doing nothing. It kinda annoys me so I thought that I'd return the favor," Laxus said. Awww…. That's so sweet.. -_- These guys really have hidden personalities. They really do.

Actually, that wasn't going to be my question and he just covered my mouth so I wasn't able to finish my question. Anyways, that was so sweet of him even though I really didn't do anything to him so why return the favor? "Laxus, is your house far from school?" I just happened to ask since maybe I'm gonna be doomed by mom again if I'd go home really late again.

"Not really. It's just around four kilometers away from school." He replied.

"So where do you exactly live?" Okay, I had too much questions thrown to him.

"Shut your fucking mouth up, will you!? You keep on opening your mouth up and ask Laxus, bla bla bla bla. Laxus, bla bla bla bla. It annoys me like hell for girls to continuously ask freaking out of the world questions!" This guy surely is temperamental. -_- The mood was already good but he suddenly shifted into that angry demonic state.

I closed my mouth after that and just closed my eyes.

* * *

"LUCY! WAKE UP, YOU SLEEPING BEAUTY!" I was already on cloud nine as I dreamt of Loke until this guy happened to yell so loud that my eardrums almost got destroyed. Who is this guy anyway!? "What are you doing there, sleeping by the door again? Didn't I tell you that you'd get colds if you sleep on the cold floor?"

I widened my eyes and looked at Rogue who was actually the one who woke me up. I looked up at the dark sky and the moon shining so bright then I looked back to Rogue again. I could feel my heart thump so loud. Mom would be so angry if she saw me sleeping by the door with the sky so dark already. Shoot! How did I get here, anyways? All I remembered was that I slept on Laxus' car. He didn't know the location of my house so how? How did I reach here?

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem so astonished like hell when I woke you up," Rogue said.

"Rogue, w-w-what time is it?" Please say 5:59 pm… Please say 5:59 pm or below.

"It's still 5:46 in the afternoon. It's really intriguing though, the sky is so dark and the moon already appeared though it's not yet seven in the evening," WHEW! That was totally lucky for me. The only question left is how Laxus knew my house. How did he know if I never told him!? Mindblown… -_-

Never mind that. I went inside the house and ignored Rogue. Mom was there, cleaning the house and I think that she didn't see me sleep by the door now cuz of her expressions while cleaning the house. "Welcome home. Is school fine today?" Mom asked with a smile. Whew….

"Not really. I felt sick and I've just been nominated to run for 11th grade representative in the Student Council," I usually say to mom what happens in school cuz I trust her so much. I feel like I can say everything to her and she'd just counsel me with the right thing to do. Besides, she's my mom so yeah… Even though she's fine sometimes, she gets to be the really demonic sometimes.

"Oh, I see. That's a good opportunity for you to be more of the social type, now that you're vying for 11th grade representative. Also, I know that you're feeling sick today so I bought some medicine. I've bought some beef bowl too in case you wanna eat." Mom can be really sweet sometimes but it's just sometimes so yeah…

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did someone…. Never mind. I'm just gonna be in my room if you need me. I'm bringing the beef bowl with me and you may not cook dinner for me since the beef bowl is kind of enough for me already," I wanna ask her if she saw someone go to our house but I think that it's kinda pointless so I didn't continue.

I went to my room, bringing the beef bowl with me and locked the door. The bowl is still warm and the smell is still too strong for me so I gobbled it all up in a minute or two. I opened my laptop and just did my favorite hobby, which is stalking Loke. :P It's what I've been doing if I'm bored and I find it really fun except for the times when I see him with another girl on a picture. His shirtless photos are so hot that it makes my saliva drip and drop like hell.

"Lucy, can you run an errand for me?" Mom said as she knocked on the door.

I opened the door and saw Mom's tired face. I really need to do this errand since mom's already sweating and her face already looks like an undead zombie. "What is it?" I asked.

"Go to the coffee shop and there, you'd find my friend. She called me earlier and she told me that she'd give something. Can you go get it instead of me since I'm really tired now? Thank you." I couldn't say no. Mom looks so tired and even though the coffee shop is like 600 meters away, I really need to do it. "Here's your phone. Call me when you get there, kay?"

"Okay." I finally got my phone after several weeks and it's totally a dream come true for me. w "Anything else you want me to do?"

Mom shook her head so I headed out. I looked at my phone, that looked so clean, and immediately listened to the music. Besides from stalking Loke, listening to music in my phone is another hobby. I missed my phone so much that I held it really tight and I stroked it countless times.

_I used to wanna be_

_Living like it's only me_

_And now I spend my time_

_Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind…_

_I used to be so tough_

_Never really gave enough_

_And then you caught my eye_

_Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike…_

"_Look at me now, I'm falling. Can't even talk, still stuttering. This ground of mine keeps shaking oh, oh, oh, now! All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you…."_ I sang and sang like it's almost the end of the world and jumped around the street. The vibes were totally good until this car's horns were too loud. Peep, peep, peep. Fvck that stupid car so I yelled, "What's your problem, you piece of a sh!t?"

W-W-Wait…. This guy inside the car is…-_-… It's the freaking jerk, Natsu Dragneel. This jerk, he knew that I was already so jolly listening to music and singing along, but he just honked his car up. Some jerk, this guy is. I really hate this jerk, please go die in hell, Natsu Dragneel. -_-

"What's your problem, anyway?!" I plucked off my earphones and slammed Natsu's car continuously.

Due to his anger, he went out of his car and held my arms. "Don't you dare hit my car continuously cuz you know, it costs more than your life, you b!tch." Since he got my arms, instead of hitting the car with my hands, I kicked it continuously. "Stop it, you ugly! You're damaging my car so bad. I said stop it," He yelled at me so loud that it made my ears go tingling.

"What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be at your house now, right?"

"What's wrong if I drive around the town?" I must be hallucinating things again. First, Laxus was smiling, and now, Natsu blushing. I should have eaten a lot so that I won't see these things again. "What about you, shouldn't be at your house by this time too?"

"Shut up."

"You're the one who needs to shut up."

"Let go of me, you jerk!"

"No, I won't cuz I know that you're gonna hurt my precious car again."

"Let go… of me!"

"No, I won't. Get out of my sight!"

"How am I supposed to get out of your sight if you held my arms, idiot?"

"Are you calling me an idiot!?"

"Yes, I am."

Natsu laughed and released my arms. "Okay, okay, let's stop this shit," He said. He continued laughing for an unknown reason so I just walked away, trying to avoid him and went back on track. "Hey, where are you going anyway? Do you know that girls wandering by the night usually get… you know what I mean, right?"

"Shut up. It's none of your business anyway." I continued walking away from Natsu and plucked in my earphones again. We were almost 100 meters apart until he got inside in his car and caught up to me. "What the fvck is wrong with you? You know, you're acting like a freaking stalker already. First, I saw you on this same street the time I collapsed and now, you're here again, on the same street just the same as me."

"Don't assume things right away, ugly. First, I'd never stalk you since you're a total freak. Second, what if we just both got here on the same street at the same time? Use your mind sometimes," Natsu snickered, trying to convey that what I'm saying is totally pathetic.

"Shut up now. I'm going."

I tried to run away from him but he'd always catch me up. I kept on running but since he's in his car, he'd always catch me up. "Stop following me, please. I'm begging you."

"Fine then. Where are you going anyway?" Natsu asked.

"For the second time, it's none of your business."

"Ahh… A nice cup of coffee in the night would be really satisfying, isn't it?" Natsu winked at me as if he knew where I was going.

"W-W-Wait… You're going to the coffee shop now?"

Natsu nodded and winked. I knew that I'd fall for one of his silly pranks or traps again but I'd really hope that he won't pull those things to me. "C-Can I…." I stuttered like hell out of shyness.

"You could. You could get inside the car if and only if you'd give me some money."

"Come on, I give up. I'm just gonna walk there by mysel-," For a quick moment, Natsu grabbed my arms again and put me inside his car. He winked at me and he sat on the driver's seat and drove the car.

"W-Wait…. You're going to the coffee shop, right?"

"Well yeah, the same as you do."

"You can't go there!" Natsu yelled and pushed the brake of the car.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Song featured was 'Somebody to You' by The Vamps. Thanks again for reading this fanfic. xP**_


	5. Note!

This story is going to be re-written soon so please, read it once again once I finished retyping it. Thank you all!

-Kirito Dragneel XD


End file.
